The Prince (Canon, Katamari Damacy)/Niarobi
Summary The Prince is the protagonist of the prominent NAMCO game Katamari Damacy and its sequels. He is the son of the King of All Cosmos and will eventually inherit the throne. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: The Prince of All Cosmos, The Dashing Prince Origin: Katamari Damacy Gender: Male Age: Unknown (He seems to still be considered "young" by the standards of the King, though the King, himself, is probably older than the Earth and might exist independently of time.) Classification: Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (The Prince has boxing and wrestling experience), Longevity (The Prince is the same race as the King, so he should have a lifespan arguably spanning billions of years), Gravity Manipulation (Katamari cause things to gravitate heavily towards it), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Reality Warping, Size Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technopathy, Thread Manipulation, Void Manipulation (In some form or fashion, the Katamari is capable of rolling up basically all of these things, being capable of rolling up all things in the universe, the beginning and end, themselves, and even minds and souls), Statistics Amplification (The Prince is capable of drastically increasing his own speed and the durability of things that become of his Katamari), Transmutation (The Prince can transmute anything attached to his Katamari into stomach fat), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel (With very little time, the Prince can create technology that can accomplish both of these things), Durability Negation (The Prince can roll up vastly smaller parts of someone to bypass having to roll up the entirety of them at once), Flight, Can breath underwater and in space, Can run in mid-air, on rainbows, and in the vacuum of space, The Prince can create a mental body capable of traversing the King's infinite mind, Intangibility and Non-Corporeal with his mental body, Resistance Negation (The Prince can roll up things and people who resist the affects of the normal Katamari and even the Robo-King's enhanced Katamari while simply wielding a normal Katamari), Sealing, Absorption (Things rolled up in the Katamari eventually may simply become part of the Katamari), Telekinesis (The Prince can move the Katamari sometimes without touching it), Telepathy (The Prince can communicate long distance with the King using telepathy), Time Stop (The King implies that the Prince can actually pause the game), Immortality Negation (Type 7), Resistance to all of the Abilities of the Katamari (The Prince casually is unaffected by it.) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (He recreated all of the stars in the universe on multiple occasions. He rolled up a black hole that sucked up all of the stars in the universe. He has rolled up the whole universe, itself, on multiple occasions. In the web-comic, he rolled up all of colour in the space-colour continuum. He has casually rolled Katamari so big that they dwarf Big Bangs. He has made Katamari that contain an infinity of "jewels of existence" within the mind of the King. He has created Katamari described as being infinite and eternal. He has rolled up things so big that it was absurd to think that units of measurement could begin to quantify the "size" of what the Prince was rolling up. He has rolled Katamari that "engulf all", which includes many Cosmoses and multiple timelines.) Speed: Infinite (He has rolled up infinite things and moved distances comparable to the length of his largest Katamari), likely Inaccessible (He has went dashing in places where it was absurd to think that "speed" could be measured there due to the different flow of time), possibly Immeasurable (He has shown to be relative to the King, who has implied that he can move in places beyond time before.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiversal Stamina: Absurdly high, possibly limitless. The Prince's purpose for conception was to be a character who never has to stop playing in more levels. The reason it may not be limitless is because the King has shown to sleep in the past. Range: Standard melee range to Low Multiversal. Standard Equipment: The Katamari. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. The Prince made a nearly identical robotic copy of the King and has easily made technology capable of accurately traversing space and time. He has designed things capable of creating enhanced Katamari. He should eventually become as intelligent as the King when he inherits the title, who boasts cosmic omniscience. Weaknesses: The Katamari sometimes has trouble picking up things bigger than it and may lose some objects if hit really hard by something much bigger and stronger. Category:Tier 2 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch